A drastic change of direction is planned in our studies of tumor metabolism. Emphasis will be placed on the findings in other laboratories that viral oncogenesis is accomplished by an increase in sugar transport into the cells. We will attempt to determine whether the transformation is associated with appearance of increased amounts of hexokinase(s), and, if so, what part of the cell it is located in. The goal for the phage work remains unchanged, namely to determine the fate of ATP in phage-infected bacteria, and to seek effects of phage attachment on cell membrane ATPases.